


Sweets and Treats

by shieldivarius



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2013 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Fluff, prompt: Sweets and Treats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/shieldivarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know that Christmas and Easter are separate holidays, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets and Treats

“You know that Christmas and Easter are separate holidays, right?” Melinda asked. Natasha stood in the middle of the apartment and gestured around the room. 

Her green eyes glinted, lips upturned in a little smile that was more smirk than anything. “I also know we don’t celebrate either, so Clint combined them,” she said. “And he got to hide chocolate.” 

“If there’s a marshmallow Santa melted in one of the heating vents, he’s coming back to clean it up.”

Natasha’s little smirk turned into a patient smile. “Yes, dear,” she said. She crossed the room, taking Melinda into her arms and holding her there, hands resting below the curve of her waist, fingers teasing at the top of her pants. “Race to see who can find the most?” she asked, and nodded to two bowls sitting on the nearest table.

Melinda kissed her, capturing Natasha’s lips with her own and drawing it out until her partner made a soft noise in her throat. “Fine,” she said. “How many did he hide?” 

“He didn’t say,” Natasha said, staring at Melinda’s lips. After a moment she stepped away and passed over one of the bowls from the table. 

Melinda took the bowl and caught Natasha around the waist with one arm as the redhead reached for one of the couch cushions. Natasha’s eyebrows slid up and she looked at Melinda curiously.

“What does the winner get?” Melinda asked.

Natasha let out a low laugh and, slipping from Melinda’s embrace, said in a promising tone, “Whatever she wants.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://shieldivarius.tumblr.com


End file.
